


and in that brief moment, i fall in love with you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [76]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Daydreaming, Falling In Love With Stranger, M/M, Pre-Slash, Subway Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: He doesn’t make it a habit to daydream, but Webster is an exception. Liebgott lets himself imagine what it would be like to fall in love with Webster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for myself.

Joseph Liebgott was never a fan of riding the New York subway.

He hates that the platform mostly smelled of urine and vomit. And that most of the time the train is delayed when he urgently needs to be somewhere on time. He hates how dirty, loud, and crowded the subway can be, especially during rush hour. But most of all, he hates the people and how rude they can be; jostling each other ‘round like they’re the only one who needs to get to work or home on time.

He usually avoids looking at these people, doesn’t engage them because their erratic movements and their blank expressions and their tired eyes remind him of himself.

He hates how in that rush moment, they are all solidarity; like ghosts waiting to depart to the afterlife but can’t, because they still have something unfinished to do. So they are stuck in limbo forever; neither here nor there.

But tonight, his eyes can’t stop staring at the stranger sitting across from him even with all of the other passengers trying to obscure his view.

There’s something about the man that catches Liebgott’s eyes. Something so alluring that he can’t take his eyes off of the stranger, who is oblivious to his surroundings—too absorbed with his thick book—to notice that he is being openly stared at.

Liebgott tilts his head to the left and studies the stranger as the train pulls out of the station which groans loudly with the weight of all these people inside of it.

He isn’t like any of the people that Liebgott has seen in the crowd. He looks stunning in his expensive tailored suit; too shiny and healthy with his dark brown hair almost verging to black. The curls loop messily over his forehead, and the strands look shiny like they have been slathered with sunlight.

He wonders if they would feel soft underneath his fingers.

The stranger looks up from his book and Liebgott’s gaze strays away from his face, but not before he catches the glimpse of the stranger’s eyes that remind him of the ocean; so blue and soothing.

He chances another look and the stranger is back to reading his book and Liebgott once again stares at him; looking at the way his long eyelashes fan his cheeks beautifully and the way his pouty red lips move as he silently mouths the words from the pages.

Liebgott sighs and runs a hand into his hair, quietly chiding himself to stop romanticizing the stranger sitting across from him.

But he is beautiful, and Liebgott continues to stare.

The train sways on its tracks noisily and the movements make the bag that is resting on the stranger’s lap shifts a bit. A tag dangles down precariously from the zipper.

_D. K. Webster._

Webster.

A pretentious name for a pretentiously handsome man, Liebgott thinks as the stranger once again looks up to watch him and this time Liebgott holds his gaze and lets himself be pulled into the bright, ocean blue eyes.

Webster looks away and Liebgott smirks, feeling his chest fluttering slightly when he sees two bright pink spots on Webster’s cheeks.

He doesn’t make it a habit to daydream, but Webster is an exception. He is not like him or the others. He is whole and alive and Liebgott lets himself imagine what it would be like to fall in love with Webster.

_What it would be like to be loved by this stranger with the most soothing eyes he has ever seen._

He could imagine falling recklessly in love with Webster. He could imagine Webster falling for him the same way. Their love would be a whirlwind. A hurricane that sweeps everything in sight.

He wants to _consume_ Webster, and in return he will let Webster _have_ him.

They would bicker and argue until their voices turn hoarse; until they have to resort to use violence against each other because they are feeling too much and they don’t know how to channel it properly and he could imagine punching Webster’s pretty face until his lips are split. He could see himself pushing Webster against the wall, rattling the carefully hung frames, licking the blood from the side of Webster’s pretty mouth before kissing him hard. He would swallow Webster’s whimpers and moans and let them ignite the fire within himself as Webster slips elegant fingers in his hair and tugging it hard enough that it becomes a dull, yet painful throb.

The train jolts forward gently before coming to a stop and Liebgott blinks his imagination away; his eyes still glued on Webster. The stranger looks around to check his surroundings as the other passengers get off.

Liebgott holds his breath, not wanting to part just yet.

_The night is still young. Stay for a while._

Webster focuses his attention back to his book, but not before those blue eyes briefly stare at him with something akin to curiosity.

Liebgott releases a small sigh that is lost in the noisy movement of the train pulling out from the station. The carriage is now almost empty save for the two old ladies sitting next to Liebgott.

He rests his head against the glass window and pulls his jacket tighter around his skinny frame.

Maybe he and Webster would have an easy love.

It’s not something that he has experienced before but he thinks Webster would love him wholeheartedly despite his flaws. He knows from those soothingly blue eyes, Webster is compassionate; that he would be the kind of lover that is quick to forgive him for having a short temper and for always getting into fights.

Liebgott could see it happening.

No matter how much he fucks things up, Webster would still stay and aggressively show him that he is _important_ ; that no matter what happens, no matter how much he pushes, Webster would stay by his side.

Liebgott closes his eyes again and imagines a life with this stranger who doesn’t even know his name.

He could picture their place together: a spacious studio apartment above a record shop where natural light spills in from the big windows. There would be rows of tall bookshelves lining up the walls that they paint together before moving in. Most of the shelves’ space would be taken up by Webster’s books because he’s a nerd. But next to those hardcover tomes, there would be ample space for his comic book collection neatly arranged by Webster in order of publication.

Their place would be a bit messy because he likes to leave his clothes strewn all over the floor even when Webster tells him repeatedly to fold them and keep them in the drawer.

But he won’t listen, because Webster makes a mess too by crumpling up the paper from his journal and toss them carelessly on the floor when he has writer’s block or he hates whatever he has written.

_He knows Webster would be someone who would write down his thought, it's apparent on the ink-smeared fingers that are holding the book._

They would live on takeout and the variety of menus would be pinned on the fridge’s door for easy access. Sometimes they would feel adventurous; wanting to try out the recipe that he has watched on TV. They would go to the grocery together, holding hands while looking at the items, and kissing sweetly in front of the alcohol aisle. But any attempt to cook dinner always ends up with his legs wrap tightly around Webster’s thighs as he digs his heels into Webster’s ass to urge him to fuck him harder on the table. He would gasp Webster’s name loudly, grip his shoulders a bit too painfully when Webster thrust deep, making the table squeak loudly from their combined weight.

_He wonders how his name would sound like falling out from Webster's pretty mouth._

They would spend Hanukkah with his family, lighting up the menorah together as he listens to Webster awkwardly reciting the prayers. Afterwards, he would kiss Webster by the kitchen door, looking into his blue eyes and quietly telling him that he's happy and so lucky to have Webster in his life.

Then on Christmas Eve, Webster would whisk them away to his parents' house in the Hampton; attending the grand Christmas party even when Webster doesn't want to go. They would sneak out from the party to go to the beach. He's tipsy and giggling as he stumbles into Webster's arms and he has to close his eyes when Webster looks at him with such raw love in his eyes. And they would make love quietly, gently on the sandy beach; because it's Christmas and Webster is the best gift in his life.

He blinks his eyes open when he feels someone staring at him and sure enough, Webster is looking at him curiously.

Going about his day would be ten times better when he has the knowledge of going home to Webster. Letting Webster strip him out of his exhaustion, letting Webster kiss his fatigue away, and allowing his tired body mold easily against Webster’s warmth. He thinks that waking up to Webster’s face for the rest of his life is not a bad idea. All the shining beauty that blinded him, the blue eyes that drown him deep in this fantasy. He wants them all.

Liebgott wants to know what Webster is thinking about. He wants to have a long conversation with this man. He wants to know how Webster takes his coffee. He wants to know about Webster’s fondest memory from his childhood. He wants to know what makes Webster tick, what makes him sad, what makes him smile.

He wants to know everything and right now Webster is staring back at him and he has that opportunity to say _I’m Joe and I’m sorry for staring at you. I promise you I’m not a creep. I just find you so alluring. Would you like to go get a coffee together because I would really like to know you better._

Except the train has slowed down and it’s his stop and this is his reality where he will go back home to an empty apartment and have lonely dinner of cold pizza and beer before tumbling into a cold bed without anyone to hold him tight.

He stands up.

And is surprised when Webster stands up too; shouldering his bag before standing next to him in front of the carriage’s door.

Liebgott closes his eyes and squeezes them hard until he sees stars behind his eyelids. Then he opens them and Webster is still standing next to him, ducking his head slightly as he steps out from the carriage.

He follows quietly from behind, stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets as they get on the escalator.

He wants to tap on Webster’s shoulder and ask him out for a coffee. He lets his hand hover for a second before pulling it back limply to his side. He is sure that Webster thinks he is a creep with all the staring he’s been doing on the train.

With a heavy heart, Liebgott watches Webster go through the turnstile and turns left while he turns right.

At the last moment before he goes out to the cold dark night, he turns around to watch Webster again, because he feels like this is where their story ends. He knows that he will not see Webster again because this goddamned city is too big and too crowded. So he needs to watch Webster for one last time, needs to watch the allure that catches his attention.

He turns and feels his face splitting into a wide grin because there at the end of the station, Webster is looking at him too. His surprised face from getting caught melts into a small smile as he raises his hand and waves a little; walking backwards.

Liebgott waves back, smiling as he dips his head slightly before turning around, feeling his chest warming up when he thinks about the possibility of meeting Webster again tomorrow.

This time he will introduce himself to Webster and maybe, just maybe, the daydream will become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then thank you for reading! I hope you will like it as much as I love writing it! kudos and comment are very much appreciated! 
> 
> this has been beta-read by the lovely [Aria!](http://liebgotthersheysbar.tumblr.com)


End file.
